


Liaisons dangereuses

by TailorFox



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: Quelques jours après le mariage d'Andrés et Tatiana, Martín profite de son temps libre pour prendre un peu de bon temps avec l'un ou l'autre homme de passage. Ce n'est définitivement pas du goût d'Andrés dont la chambre est voisine de la sienne.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Tatiana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Liaisons dangereuses

\- Aurais-tu vu Martín aujourd’hui ?

Bien que la question émanât de son frère, Sergio ne daignait pas relever la tête, les yeux posés sur les plans qui couvrait intégralement la table. Une respiration un peu plus forte, signe d’agacement, s’extirpa des lèvres pincées d’Andrés.

Dans un même geste, le Professeur releva abruptement la tête et réajusta ses lunettes d’un air dubitatif.   
\- Cet après-midi. Il partait en ville. Il est revenu depuis. 

Sergio comprit rapidement que la discussion n’était pas close. D’un geste élégant, Andrés secoua la main, l’incitant à développer l’information. 

\- Il ne m’a rien dit. Il était accompagné. Je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de discuter avec-   
\- Accompagné, répéta Andrés, pensif. Intéressant.

 _J’aurais mieux fait de me taire_ , se maudit intérieurement le cadet. Nul besoin d’être omniscient pour ressentir la tension qui venait de s’installer dans l’air.

Sergio l’implora d’un regard las :   
\- Laisse-le tranquille...   
  
Le visage de son interlocuteur se fendit d’un sourire machiavélique. Sergio y releva une pointe de contrariété malgré tout. De la jalousie ? Il secoua la tête, subitement mal à l’aise.   
\- Sincèrement Andrés, cela n’aurait aucun intérêt-   
  
Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase : Andrés tourna les talons en direction de la porte, les pans de sa veste battant sous l’effet du courant d’air. Théâtral, comme à son habitude.

Dehors, le jour était tombé depuis longtemps. Sergio rassembla maladroitement les feuilles éparses, apaisé par le calme environnant du monastère. Au-dessus de lui, l’horloge sonna minuit, et le glas du rendez-vous galant de leur camarade ingénieur.

\---

D’un geste brusque des avant-bras, Martín testa la solidité des liens qui le reliait à la tête de lit. L’excès de zèle de son acolyte aurait presque pu faire naître une pointe de méfiance chez lui. Un habitué de ce genre de pratiques, conclut-il, redoutant cependant les marques que laisserait cette ceinture de cuir sévèrement nouée autour de ses poignets. 

Un léger mordillement sous son menton le ramena à la réalité. Martín sourit, répondant par un soupir.

\- Je n’embrasse pas.   
\- Je sais.

Les prunelles sombres, les pupilles dilatées, son amant cherchait visiblement son regard. Ou son approbation. Dieu que c’était bon. Pas exceptionnel, mais bon. Suffisamment pour encourager... Adriano, Maurizio... Leandro ! Martín se jeta à l’eau à la suite d’un nouveau va-et-vient parfaitement coordonné.   
\- Leandro-

La méprise refroidit légèrement les ardeurs de l’acolyte.   
\- Andrea, le reprit-il sèchement.

Andrea, répéta docilement l’Argentin, les paupières closes. Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ? Ce nom roulait à la perfection sur sa langue... ou presque. L’excitation montait crescendo.

Et soudainement, plus rien sinon un cri de stupeur. Contrarié, Martín ouvrit les yeux. Cet arrêt net n’avait rien à voir avec la confusion du prénom, non. Beaucoup plus, en revanche, avec la présence d’une tierce personne dans cette chambre monacale.

\- _Oh merda_ , s’exclama Andrea, roulant sur le côté du lit, couvrant instinctivement son corps à l’aide du drap. Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui ?

L’Italien s’adressait directement à son amant, visiblement apeuré par l’élégante silhouette installée sur un tabouret à quelques mètres d’eux. Il insista une nouvelle fois :   
\- Martín ?

Martín mit un temps à répondre. Les mains harnachées au-dessus de la tête, sa nudité à peine dissimulée par quelques centimètres de coton blanc, son visage s’était littéralement décomposé. Il s’efforça de reprendre ses esprits :   
\- Andrea- Je te présente Andrés, mon meilleur ami. Andrés-   
\- Andrea, acheva lui-même l’Espagnol, amusé par la coïncidence.

Si coïncidence il y avait, songea-t-il, surplombant les amants surpris du haut de son tabouret. L’Italien ramassait d’ores et déjà ses vêtements éparpillés au sol.   
\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais ce genre de plan... n’est pas mon truc. 

Mielleux, Andrés porta sa main devant sa bouche bée :   
\- Oh. C’est à mon tour d’être désolé, mais la chambre n’était pas verrouillée. Si j’avais su-

Tu savais, _bastardo_. Martín maugréa un « Ciao ! » tandis que la lourde porte se referma bruyamment, laissant les deux amis en tête à tête. L’Argentin aurait volontiers enfoui sa tête dans les mains si celles-ci n’étaient pas ligotées.

\- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend, sérieusement ? 

Andrés ricanait, carnassier. Il tâtonna la table proche de lui, s’emparant d’un plateau de fruits qu’il désigna ensuite :   
\- L’envie soudaine d’un encas sain.

Martín fulminait.   
\- Pourrais-tu me détacher, et pourrait-on oublier tout ceci ?

L’humiliation ne faisait que débuter, il en prit conscience à l’instant exact où le visage d’Andrés s’illumina d’un sourire carnassier. Celui d’un prédateur qui venait de refermer ses crocs sur une proie et qui comptait malmener celle-ci... avant de la dévorer ou de l’abandonner. La boule qu’il ressentait au creux du ventre n’avait rien de l’orgasme qui s’était profilé quelques minutes auparavant, et tout à voir avec une peur des plus primaire : celle d’être exposé. Sans défense. 

\- Tu es une traînée, Martín.

C’était cru et gratuit. La violence de ses propos n’empêcha pas Andrés de gober un grain de raisin avec nonchalance.   
\- Tellement d’hommes défilent ici.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? s’agaça l’Argentin, blessé.   
\- Nos chambres sont voisines, mon ami. Tu n’es peut-être pas aussi discret que tu le penses. Ni aussi silencieux.

 _Un jeu, c’est forcément un jeu_. Martín savait à quel point Andrés aimait les rapports de force. Il ne s’en sortirait qu’en acceptant de coopérer.   
\- Je ferai un effort à l’avenir, _mon ami_.   
\- Au sein d’un monastère. Un édifice religieux, insista Andrés qui feignait avec talent une bigoterie qu’il n’avait pas. C’est vulgaire.   
\- J’imagine que tu ne donnes pas ton reste avec Tatiana-   
\- Des relations dans le cadre sacré du mariage-   
\- Qui doivent être ennuyeuses à en mourir puisque je n’entends strictement rien. Pas le moindre petit cri. 

La bravade de trop. L’orgueil écorné, Andrés n’apprécia absolument pas la remarque. Présenter ses excuses était inutile : engourdi, Martín gesticula pour se redresser légèrement. Le drap glissa de quelques centimètres, dissimulant heureusement une partie stratégique de son bassin. Maintes fois, il avait rêvé d’être nu, ligoté, dans la même pièce qu’Andrés. Cette situation aujourd’hui, en revanche, ne ressemblait à aucune de ses rêveries.   
  
\- Détache-moi. Que je puisse au moins enfiler des vêtements-   
\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pudique ? Pas de ça entre nous.

 _Andrés, dans toute sa splendeur_... L’ingénieur ne comptait plus les fois où son ami avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, sa salle-de-bain sans s’offusquer que Martín soit en train de déshabiller, ou de s’habiller. La réciproque était tout aussi vrai. Une ouverture d’esprit ou un je-m’en-foutisme qui avait autrefois étonné le cadet, puis contenté, lui offrant de rares regards dérobés sur la plastique parfaite de l’Espagnol.

Ledit Espagnol, lui, reprit du raisin. Sa voix se fit également moins féroce, mais il ne daigna toujours pas se lever pour le libérer de ses entraves.   
\- Je me suis toujours interrogé sur cette facette de toi. Tes préférences.   
  
Martín haussa un sourcil : Andrés sous-entendait qu’il s’intéressait à sa vie sexuelle. Son intonation, son allure s’étaient modifiées, comme s’il cherchait à effacer l’aspect malsain de sa requête. Cela le dérouta complètement, tout en lui donnant une raison pour monter au créneau.

\- Préférences, pouffa-t-il froidement. Si j’avais pu choisir, penses-tu sincèrement qu’un petit gars d’une cité de Buenos Aires aurait choisi... ça ? Je t’assure, Andrés, mon enfoiré de père n’avait plus rien d’un catholique pratiquant quand il m’a fracassé la tête contre la porte en l’apprenant. 

Animé par de vieux souvenirs douloureux, Martín rua violemment, lui invectivant de le détacher. Il n’obtint malheureusement aucune réaction. La fureur du cadet contrastait avec le sang-froid de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis désolé pour le choix malheureux de ma formulation. Ton orientation, dirons-nous.   
\- Je ne te l’ai jamais caché, insista le jeune homme restreint, d’un ton mordant.   
\- Je l’ai deviné, nuança l’aîné.   
\- Et demandé confirmation à voix haute au milieu d’une fusillade, oui, je m’en souviens très bien.  
\- Il n’y a jamais eu de place pour les secrets entre nous. Nous sommes au-delà de ça, se justifia Andrés, les mots empreints d’une fierté étonnante.

 _Ou d’une forme d’emprise_.

Andrés balaya son interlocuteur des yeux. Les épaules tendues au bout des bras liés, un torse complètement imberbe, un ventre mou mais plat et quelques boucles de toison châtain qui se dérobait ensuite au regard de l’Espagnol. Il s’avança enfin vers le lit, comme pour obtenir un autre point de vue sur le corps dénudé. Tel un félin. Son sourire pensif n’échappa pas à son cadet.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Andrés ?   
\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme cela ?

Ses espoirs furent brisés aussi net par le soudain mécontentement de son acolyte. A présent assis à ses côtés sur le lit, Andrés traça d’un doigt les liens de cuir qui l’entravaient. Accompagné d’un regard noir, les adjectifs fusèrent, tels des reproches.

\- Aguicheur. Provoquant. _Facile-_   
\- J’aime plaire, draguer, le sexe, énuméra Martín.   
\- Tu aimes, ça, vraiment ? s’interrogea Andrés, en tapotant ses poignets noués. Être à la merci- de... D’un quidam. Quelconque.   
\- Si tu désires satisfaire ta curiosité, nous pourrions en parler plus longuement autour d’un verre de vin. Détache-moi.   
  
Un nouveau rire léger. La main, fine et délicate, glissa jusqu’à épouser le contour de sa joue. Martín s’y abandonna sans réserve, épuisé par ce petit jeu qui s’éternisait. Cette conversation en dents-de-scie, cette alternance entre colère feinte et empathie mensongère grignotait sa patience. Enfin, ses épaules étaient au supplice.   
  
_Dévore-moi, ou achève-moi. Mais que ça se termine._

Ces faits n’avaient pas échappé à l’œil d’Andrés, dont la main délaissa la joue, pour atteindre l’épaule congestionnée-   
  
\- Ce petit jeu avec mon frère...  
_... puis le flanc, brillant de sueur-_   
\- Ce baiser furtif, le jour du mariage.   
_... puis le torse, frottant sans délicatesse aucune sur l’auréole de chair brune-_  
\- Cette proposition indécente au restaurant...   
_... s’arrêta un temps sur le ventre-_   
\- J’aimerais que cela cesse.

Et s’immobilisa à un demi-pouce de son sexe. Tout le self-control du monde n’aurait pas été suffisant pour annihiler Martín. Le ton dangereux et la proximité physique le firent se raidir.

\- L’idée de vos deux corps nus s’adonnant aux activités que me laissent deviner ces murs mal-insonorisés, je-  
  
Andrés déglutit, rompant la façade impassible qu’il gardait jusqu’ici.   
\- Je le conçois mal.

 _Je le jalouse_ , songea-t-il en lieu et place, conservant ses mots scellés en son for intérieur. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur son ami. _Vulnérable_. _A portée de mains_.

Les yeux dans les siens, Martín acquiesça. _A quel moment avaient-ils commencé à haleter ?_ Un instant de flottement, quelques secondes s’étirèrent jusqu’à être rompus.   
\- Andrés- Ta main-   
_Ta main est à côté de ma queue_.

Impossible de le formuler à voix-haute. Cela en devenait risible.   
\- Je sais, dit-il simplement, en l’ôtant au terme de quelques autres longues secondes. Un raisin ?

Martín entrouvrit les lèvres. Avec délicatesse mais vigueur, Andrés y glissa le fruit, recueillant un peu de salive sur le pouce qu’il essuya aussitôt sur les lèvres closes du cadet. _Au bord de la rupture_.   
  
Deux mains agiles s’agitèrent au-dessus de l’Argentin. La boucle de la ceinture fit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol, derrière la tête de lit. Les poignets endoloris, il les frotta machinalement, les yeux dans le vague, animé par l’envie de bondir sur Andrés. Pour l’embrasser. Ou l’étriper.

 _Ou les deux_.

Andrés, d’un geste presque tendre, remonta le drap sur lui. La bosse qui déformait légèrement le coton blanc était plus visible que jamais. 

\- Bonne nuit, Martín. Je m’en vais rejoindre Tatiana.   
\- Je comprends. Bonne nuit.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un homme quitta sa chambre.

L’Argentin se laissa lourdement retomber dans le lit, les bras en croix. Epuisé. Nerveusement, physiquement. _Je m’en vais rejoindre Tatiana_ , imita-t-il grotesquement, les dents serrées. _Vas-y, donc._

Sa propre main effleura son ventre, puis disparut sous le tissu.

Ce soir, il ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler ses gémissements.

\---

A peine eut-il refermé la porte de la chambre de Martín, qu’Andrés prit conscience de l’individu qui l’avait surpris, depuis l’autre côté du couloir.

\- Toujours debout, Sergio ?   
\- Oui- J’ai pensé à un détail, pourrait-on en parler-   
\- Demain, petit frère. Demain.

Sans autre commentaire, Andrés effectua les trois mètres qui le séparait de sa propre chambre. Le corps brûlant, il ne laissa nullement le temps à Tatiana de le saluer et fondit sur son épouse. Grognant contre elle, la jeune femme bascula la tête en arrière, se fendant d’un rire cristallin.   
  
\- Andrés, l’interpella-t-elle en déposant son index sur ses lèvres, amusée. Andrés ! Je suis sûre qu’on peut nous entendre-   
\- Parfait.


End file.
